About Last Night
by dontcryMasha
Summary: One night of drinking leaves the boys with more than just a hangover. Slash. Carlos/Logan, Kendall/James. Enjoy.
1. Logan and Carlos make poor choices

"Oh, God. My head. Ugh. What?"

It was early Saturday morning. The Palmwoods was still asleep, but Logan wasn't. A searing pain in his head woke him up way too early.

He was jumbled up in a mess of stale-feeling covers. They reeked of alcohol. He reeked of alcohol. Oh, but his head was the worst part. Daylight was pouring in through his bedroom window and really not helping. This was a hangover.

"Poor choices," he thought to himself. Blinking through the pain, he pulled the bed sheets up over his head and huddled away from the sunlight. The headache was pretty intense, and he was pretty thirsty.

"Damn," he groaned. But, wait a minute. His bed felt oddly…heavier…?

"Hang over?" A voice whispered beside him. It laughed. "I'm not surprised."

Logan was startled to hear someone. He rolled over, and was even more startled to _see _someone. It was Carlos. He was in bed with him.

"What?" Logan mumbled to himself. "Why are you here?"

"Don't you remember?" Carlos asked with a tired chuckle. "We were drinking last night…"

Logan tried to remember. His brain was in such pain that the memory vault was locked shut. But suddenly, he found the key. Last night came pouring in…

All of the boys had been drinking vodka. Kendall and James eventually called it a night, but Logan dragged Carlos to his bed, where they kept drinking together.

"You're funny," Logan had said, his head buzzing with booze. "Funny looking."

"Wha? Huh?" Carlos giggled. He sat on Logan's bed and flopped over. Logan lay down beside him and sneered.

"You're funny looking," Logan repeated in an annoying, low-pitched voice. He tried to hold the clear bottle of alcohol upright. Carlos looked at him and had one of those, "totally-overreacting-about-something-small-becaus e-you're-too-drunk" moments.

"DUDE! The stuff!" He yelled. "The stuff is gonna like, fall!"

Logan spazzed-out and sat up. He clutched the vodka to his chest and his eyes darted around the room suspiciously.

"We need a safer place to put it," he said, sneakily. "A secret hidey hole."

Carlos looked around the room, too. He put his hands on the bottle, with Logan's, and held onto it with dear life.

"We cannot spill this precious life blood!" Carlos announced. Then Logan lost his grip, and Carlos dropped it into the ground. They both squealed in horror. The room fell silent.

"Oh, you know what?" Logan said. He bent down and picked up the bottle. "It was empty. Darn."

Carlos laughed. He pointed at Logan teasingly and laughed pretty hard, but Logan just rolled his eyes and shook his head. He dropped the bottle again. Then he curled up on his bed. Carlos slithered around his back and spooned him.

"What are you doing?" Logan asked hazily. He yawned.

"Gettin' cozy," Carlos said. A broad smile flashed across his face, but Logan didn't bother to look. He was too tired, now.

They both laid on the bed like that for a little while. At some point, Carlos put his arm around Logan's waist. Logan didn't stir. Sleep was moving in, but it just wasn't ready to settle completely. Logan tried to keep his eyes shut, but for some reason they were too heavy close. Does that even make sense? He was stuck in that limbo-land of sleep, where you're too tired to do anything. Anything, including sleep.

The two boys jumped awake when they heard a thud on the wall, from the other side.

"What the heck?" Logan asked. He sat up and looked to the direction the sound seemed to come from. Silence.

"What was that?" Carlos asked. He had actually been dozing lightly. He tried to keep his hold on Logan's waist, and was quite successful.

"Wait…" Logan said, with a sudden sense of dignity. He raised a pointed finger in Carlos's direction and narrowed his eyes. Carlos laughed, but the other boy hushed him. They listened. No more thuds, but they could hear James talking.

_"Well, yeah! Of COURSE I am!_" James yelled from behind the wall. Kendall replied, but neither of the two boys in the room could understand. James was being bitchy and too-loud as usual.

"What is going on?" Carlos asked.

Logan shrugged. "Sounds interesting, though," he said.

The boys got up from Logan's bed and quietly snuck over to the noisy wall. They tried to listen, but Kendall and James were talking too quietly.

"Uggh, lame. I don't know what's going on," Carlos grumped. He dragged himself back to Logan's bed and flopped down onto it. But Logan stayed there. He listened and listened, and soon he heard some strange noises. His face lit up bright red. It couldn't have been what it sounded like?

Logan dashed back to his bed and leaped under the covers. He hid his face from Carlos.

"Ahha, what's wrong?" Carlos asked. He went under the sheets and saw Logan making odd, embarrassed faces.

"Uh. Nothing," Logan said shortly. He was trying to hide a little boner he had going.

"You heard something weird? What did you hear?"

"I said nothing," Logan insisted. He turned over and gave his back to the other boy. Carlos snuggled up against him.

"What did you hear?" He asked once more, but Logan just grunted and ignored him.

"I said _nothing_," Logan replied once more. He sighed loudly. Carlos slipped his arms back around Logan's waist. He pulled him close to his own body. The warmth was nice, but what's this? Carlos felt Logan suppressing a boner. He giggled, but Logan got nervous.

"It's nothing," the white guy insisted. "It's just from being drunk or something."

"Oh, okay," Carlos said, pretending to agree. "I bet."

He slipped his hand down Logan's boxers and took a gentle hold of his shaft. Logan shivered from the touch. It felt good. Good enough that he relaxed and moved onto his back. He closed his eyes and groaned quietly as Carlos stroked him, up and down. Up and down.

"Does that feel good?" Carlos asked him. Logan nodded yes. His tender, young dick felt nice is Carlos's hand. It firmed up so hard.

"C-Carlos," Logan moaned. "This is wrong."

"Yeah, but you like it," Carlos rebutted. He leaned over Logan and gave him a gentle kiss. They breathed heavily in unison. The kisses continued. Logan felt helpless. He surrendered to Carlos's adorable lust.

"Are you close?" Carlos asked.

"Y-yeah," Logan moaned. He moaned louder and louder as Carlos jerked him off harder. Until suddenly, BAM! Well, Logan was never much of a cummer. Some shot out, but it was a little "anti-climactic" if you will.

Carlos didn't mind. He leaned over and licked it up. Logan shouted as the wet tongue went across his overly-tender cock.

"Oh my GOD! Stop stop!" Logan shouted in pleasure and pain. His nerves were so sensitive from having just orgasmed, it was a little too much to handle. Carlos smiled and sucked up the last of his cum.

"You loved it, huh?" Carlos asked. He looked at Logan, who was staring at him sweetly. Logan didn't really want to admit that it was good, but it was. He smiled. He yawned. They both yawned. Then it went dark.

"Oh, yeah," Logan said. "I remember now. Oh, uh, don't tell the other guys, right?"

"Not a word," Carlos said. He made a fake zipper across his mouth and giggled, and then he got up and put his clothes on. "But they're gonna wonder if we don't come out soon."

Logan agreed and also got dressed, clutching his head. But, hold on. Didn't he hear something funny last night? Something funny with James and Kendall? He did. That's right. Then Logan got scared. Maybe if he heard them, they heard him? Uh oh.

He and Carlos walked out of his bedroom apprehensively. Right at that moment, James and Kendall were creeping out, too.

They couldn't tell them what had happened, or what they had heard. Logan wondered, what HAD happened?


	2. What happened with James and Kendall?

James woke up that Saturday in utter shock. He turned over and jostled Kendall, who was fast asleep next to him.

"Dude! Wake up!" He whispered loudly. Kendall huffed and puffed and rolled over, showing James his back.

"No! Seriously! Carlos and Logan are gonna be up soon! You can't…we can't…!" James freaked out. He poked Kendall over and over.

"It's fine," Kendall mumbled.

"No it's NOT!" James pulled the covers off of Kendall in one big _swoosh_. They were both still naked and now very cold. Kendall sat up and glared at James.

"Stop flipping out. What the fuck. I'm cold," Kendall barked. He grabbed James and cuddled against him.

"Don't you remember what happened?" James asked impatiently.

"When?"

"Last night!"

"Uhh…" Kendall did his best to remember. But, of course he remembered! Last night was awesome!

It all started when the four boys were getting drunk on vodka. James and Kendall decided to call it a night, so they gave the rest of the booze to Carlos and Logan and went to bed. But James was being a little hot headed.

"Kinda lame that I'm getting drunk with dudes," James said. He staggered into his bedroom, and Kendall followed.

"Whaddya mean?"

"I mean, a good looking guy like me could easily find a plethora of ladies to get wasted with."

"Oh, come on," Kendall p'shawed. "It's not like you're the hottest guy ever."

"Well, I am the better looking of _us_," James said, rather nonchalantly. Kendall didn't like this. He scoffed and protested, "Would you shut up about that? Everyone knows you think you're so fucking hot."

"Everyone knows it's true," James replied. He raised his chin with a swell of pride.

"I'm good looking, too," Kendall said, shooting James daggers with his eyes. "And girls like it when guys don't act like they're hot shit. I don't act like I'm hot shit."

"Your FACE is ugly," James quipped. "It's all…jutting out. And your nose is too big. My face is perfectly proportioned."

"Shut up. Ugh." Kendall sat down on his bed angrily. He didn't especially want to hear James tooting his own horn all night. Stupid drunk James. He's just as egotistical and douchie as sober James.

"You aren't the better looking of us," Kendall protested.

"Well, yeah! Of COURSE I am!" James shouted, sounding as bitchy as usual.

"Get off your fuckin' high horse, already," was Kendall's testy reply. He stood back up and walked right up in James's face. "You aren't so hot," he said quietly.

"Oh. Oh. Uh. Yeah?" James asked. He acted a little nervous. Kendall got just a few inches from each other's noses. Kendall doesn't have to try so hard because his nose is, after all, quite formidable.

"Yeah," Kendall replied. He narrowed his eyes and gave James a real stare-down. James grimaced and looked shy. Remember; they're both loaded with booze.

"Yeaaaah," Kendall repeated. He poked James in the middle of his chest. "You're just a pretty boy who spends all of his time working out."

"I know," James said fluffily. "I do!"

They both stared at each other for a few moments, silently. Kendall stared at James with angry, hungry eyes. They were breathing hard. Neither of them could deny the sexual tension.

James slowly put his hands onto Kendall's shoulders. He didn't know whether to pull him in, or push him off. Kendall knew. Kendall grabbed James's cheeks (face) and began to fiercely kiss him. He pushed him up against the wall and sucked on his lower lip. James moaned out between kisses.

"Oh, oh God," James groaned. Kendall kept him pinned to the wall by his shoulders. For once, Kendall had the upper hand.

He moved across to James's cheek. He kissed his ear. His neck. He began to nibble on his collar bone. Then he pulled up James's shirt and lick all over his chest. His washboard abs. James moaned out as the hot, wet tongue danced across his body. It felt so good. So sudden. So forbidden!

Kendall unzipped James's pants and whipped out his throbbing cock. James wanted his mouth on it so bad, but Kendall didn't. He stroked it slowly, teasing.

"Oh, come on," James insisted nervously.

"Nah," said Kendall. "Good looking guys have patience."

James groaned in agony. He wanted his dick sucked so bad. Who would resist that temptation? Stupid Kendall. Stupid Kendall with his stupid ugly face.

"Turn around," Kendall said.

"What?"

"Turn around. Come on, pretty boy."

James made a huffy breath, and then he gave in and turned around. He put his hands against the wall. Kendall grabbed James's pants and pulled them down. James squealed to himself.

"Uhh, you aren't going to…um…" James mumbled.

"Yeah," Kendall said casually.

James closed his eyes and whined to himself. He felt something smooth brush against his butt. It was pretty obviously Kendall's dick.

"I don't really want to, uh," James cried out.

"What? Don't want to what?" Kendall asked. He was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?" James got a little mad. He turned around and faced Kendall, who was standing there, stroking his own dick. "What are you trying to do?"

"Just teasing, chill out," said Kendall. James huffed.

"I thought you were gonna rape me or something," he said.

"Nah," Kendall giggled. "I wouldn't do that. You're like, my best friend."

"Awww," James cooed. They leaned into each other and kissed again. Their dicks pressed together. James was secretly angry that Kendall was bigger than him, but he didn't say anything about that.

Kendall reached out and began to jerk James off. James returned the favor. They awkwardly stood together and beat the other one off. Interesting. But James was a little annoyed by this. Maybe Kendall would put out more, if _he _gave? So this is what James tried. He quietly got to his knees, and he put Kendall's dick right into his mouth. This was new to him. He sucked on that great big cock for a bit.

"Grip the base with your hand," Kendall instructed. James did as he was told. "Now use your tongue and flick across the tip of the head. Just do what you would want a woman to do to you. Mm. Yeah. Like that. Fuck."

Kendall really liked telling James what to do. It turned him on, and he came a little too soon. James got a mouthful of his cum and gagged a little. He spat it right onto the floor.

"Dude, you could have told me," he protested.

"Sorry," Kendall apologized. "It was a little faster than I had thought."

"Now me!" James announced happily. "Suck me!"

He got to his feet, and they switched positions. Kendall went down onto the floor and popped James's hard on into his mouth. This was obviously not the first time Kendall had done this. He knew exactly what to do. Exactly how to please him. He took James's dick deep in his big, stupid face. His tongue licked him in just the right spots. And, oh! Guess what? James came fast, too. But Kendall took the load like a champ and even swallowed it.

He tucked James's dick back into his pants and got to his feet.

"Did you like that?" Kendall asked. James nodded, his cheeks rosy red.

"I did," James said. He heard something strange from the next room over. "What's that?"

James and Kendall put their ears against the wall. It sounded like Logan.

"What the…" Kendall said quietly. Logan was panting and breathing loud.

_ "Are you close?_" They heard Carlos ask.

"Oh my God," James whispered. "We're all gaying out. Shit. We can't. Ugh!"

"Relax, relax. Okay," Kendall said, trying to calm down. "Let's just go to bed, and sort it out in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal."

"Oh, yeah," Kendall groaned, cuddling James tightly. "I remember. Sorry. I get a little assertive when I'm drunk."

"It's cool. I'm sorry I said I was better looking," James said sincerely. The sat up together and kissed once more.

"Ah!" Kendall announced. "Carlos and Logan! We need to get up before they do!"

"That's what I've been trying to tell you!" James said. The boys got off of the bed and scrambled to get their boxers on. They went to the door, and Kendall whispered, "No mention of what we did, and no mention of what we heard."

Right when they stepped out, Logan and Carlos were coming out into the hallway, too.

"Oh!" all four of them said. They exchanged embarrassed, awkward, surprised glances.

"Uh," James began, but Kendall interrupted with, "What were YOU guys doing?"

"UH!" Carlos freaked out. He looked at Logan and grimaced.

"We were doing…uh…" Logan mumbled.

"Doing exactly what YOU were doing!" Carlos interjected.

The four boys looked at each other embarrassingly.

"Oh, oh, oh-oh, oh…"


	3. Big Time Meeting

James, Kendall, Logan and Carlos all sat down on the living room sofa awkwardly. The air was so thick with tension that you could cut it.

"Well," Logan said, finally breaking the silence. The rest of the boys just stared at him and bit their tongues. He frowned and shut up.

"We were drunk last night," James said quickly.

Instantaneously Kendall agreed, "Yeah."

"O-oh yeah, totally drunk," Logan chirped in. He grimaced with his teeth showing.

"We all like girls," James said. "Well at least I like girls."

"No, we like girls," Carlos said. They all nodded to each other and mumbled the same sorts of things.

"Then there's no issue, right?" Kendall asked, making a desperate smile. "I like girls. We like girls. Things happen, but, we…all…like…girls."

"I like girls and I definitely do not like guys," Logan said monotonously.

Just then, Katie came out into the living room. She was still in her pajamas. "What are you guys talking about?" She asked.

The boys all turned and looked at her. Carlos started hyperventilating, and he quickly yelped, "We were just talking about how much we like GIRLS. Because we all, uh, hooked up with girls last night. Right? Because we like girls."

Logan planted his face in his own hands, but James and Kendall agreed. Kendall smiled smugly and tried to act like nothing was wrong. Katie narrowed her eyes. There was an awkward silence.

"Yes, we…" Logan said with a sigh. "We all hooked up with _girls _last night. But I don't think we need to discuss this any further with you." He jabbed Carlos in the ribs.

"Whatever," Katie said. She looked at them all suspiciously and slid over to the kitchen.

"_Quit saying stupid shit!_" Logan whispered sharply into Carlos's ear.

"_Sorry I was nervous!" _Carlos whispered back. "_And I sort of did hook up with a girl last night!"_

"_What are you talking about?_" Logan hissed.

"_You have a butt like a girl!"_

_ "Shhhhh!" _He put his finger to his mouth, trying to shut Carlos up before he talked too loud.

"What are you whispering about?" Katie asked blankly as she poured herself a bowl of cereal.

"I'm just trying to teach Carlos basic manners," said Logan. Katie rolled her eyes.

"Good luck with THAT," she said. The boys laughed nervously.

"_Your butt is really cute, by the way_," Carlos leaned into Logan's ear again and whispered more. Logan's face lit up, and he shushed him again.

"What is he telling you?" Katie asked. "Are you _talking _about me?"

"Noooo-oooo," Carlos and Logan said simultaneously.

"This is getting awkward," James announced. "I don't know why you keep whispering about Katie behind her back, but, uh, I'm going to goooo….do something else!"

"Um. Yeah. Me, too!" Kendall followed. The two of them got up and quickly ran out, leaving Carlos and Logan to explain their strange behavior to the young girl. Katie walked over to the boys with her hands on her hips.

"What's going on here? You all are acting really, REALLY weird," she said.

"Uhhhh," Carlos and Logan said. They looked to one another with sheepish grins. Then they turned back to Katie.

"We were, uh," Carlos tried to explain. Logan clapped his hand over the boy's mouth and said, "What Carlos is trying to say, is…"

"You know what?" Katie interrupted. "I don't even want to know. But when you all get in trouble, don't come crying to me for help."

She took her cereal and left. Carlos and Logan sighed in relief.

"Oh my GOD!" Logan suddenly shouted. "You _seriously _need to chill the fuck out."

"Me? Me chill out?" Carlos asked with a frown. His face fell emotionless and he added, "Yeah. I guess I should."

"So you think I have a girl butt?" Logan asked quietly. Carlos nodded. "But it's cute, right?"

"Oh yeah, totally."

"You've always been looking at my butt like that?"

Carlos looked away shyly. He said, "yeaaah" in a small voice. Logan giggled. He skootched closer to Carlos and grabbed his hands.

"You like my butt?" He asked. Carlos nodded again. They stared at each other for a minute, and then exchanged a small kiss. Logan purred quietly. They kissed once more, this time longer. Mid-kiss, a voice came running in and said, "I_ knew _it!"

Carlos and Logan pulled away from each other and started screaming. Then they turned and screamed at the intruder. It was Katie again. Carlos and Logan screamed more.

"KNEW WHAT!" Logan yelled in the middle of his screaming.

"I knew what you were doing last night!" Katie insisted. She ran up to the boys and pointed in their faces. "I heard it all. Who _didn't_?"

"Ttccch," Logan winced. His face turned bright red. "Don't tell anybody, okay?"

"I won't…" Katie said casually.

"You would!" Carlos yelled.

"I wouldn't," Katie rebutted. The boys leered at her.

"Sure?"

"Suuurre," the girl said. Logan didn't buy it.

"What do we have to do for you?" He asked.

"Nothing. Well, nothing right now. But I would expect you to comply if I need any favors."

"Deal!" Carlos interjected. Logan groaned in agony.

"Wait, Katie," Logan tried to squeeze his words in, but she shook her head.

"Carlos said deal. And we have a deal." She winked and ran out of the living room. Logan frowned at Carlos.

"Great," he said. "Why'd you have to say that?"

"'Cause I didn't want her to tell anybody!" Carlos argued.

"But we could have manipulated her offer. Now we 'owe' her."

"Yeah, but how bad could it be?"

The boys took a few moments to think about what arduous tasks Katie might make them perform. They shunned at the possibilities.

"Couldn't be…that…bad?" Carlos mumbled desperately.

"I just wonder what she's going to do with Kendall and James."


	4. Getting Awkward

"I don't know why you keep whispering about Katie behind her back, but, uh, I'm going to goooo….do something else!" James said. He stood up from the sofa and left everyone to their stupid quarrels. Kendall also got up, saying, "Um. Yeah. Me, too!"

They charged off to James's room. The door shut with both of the taller boys inside. Immediately, they locked lips. James melted into Kendall's arms and sucked on his face. He looked up at him with hungry eyes.

"I can't take secrets," Kendall said quietly.

"I know, I know. Me, too."

Kendall ran his hands up James's shirt. He rubbed his smooth chest all over.

"You don't actually like girls, right?" Kendall asked between kisses. James shook his head.

"No. Just a, you know, act."

Kendall laughed. He stopped kissing James and put his head on his shoulder. His smug giggles continued and James felt a little self-conscious.

"What's funny?" James asked.

"It's just weird," said Kendall. He kissed the other boy on the neck. "You've always made such a big deal out of liking girls, and having girls like you."

"Well, yeah!" James exclaimed. "You know what being gay would do for my image?"

"Probably make a lot of our fans super wet."

"It would be BAD. I gotta stay popular and stuff."

"We'll keep just this one secret," Kendall said. He nuzzled the crook of James's neck. "Just this one secret."

Kendall traced a path with his fingers down James's chest and into his boxers. He slid his hand inside, and took hold of James's throbbing hard on. James groaned quietly.

"Turn around," Kendall commanded in a whisper.

James complied. He placed his palms against the wall. Kendall got to his knees and slowly pulled James's boxers down to his ankles. James quivered. He didn't know what Kendall was going to do. The tension made him nervous, excited, thrilled, nervous…

"Shhhh," Kendall cooed. He put his hands on either side of James's butt and spread his cheeks. James squirmed in embarrassment; nobody had ever really looked at his ass like that. It was slightly humiliating. But all sense of shame vanished as soon as he felt Kendall's tongue run between his cheeks. James groaned loudly. This was a new feeling. So good. So bad. _So good_.

Kendall reached around with one hand and played with James's hard on. He was firmed up, and spots of precum dotted the tip.

"Do you like this?" Kendall asked between licks.

James was unable to answer. The intense pleasure was overwhelming. He whined and nodded, even though Kendall had his eyes closed. All he could manage to say was, "Oh, God" quietly under his breath. Kendall quickened his licks and began to jerk the other guy off. James couldn't handle it. Too much. It was too much! He squirted a hot load out and moaned loudly.

"Ohhh God. Ohhhh my God," James cried. "Oohhh shit!"

"Good job," Kendall said bluntly. He stood up and kissed James on the lips. James withdrew a little.

"Dude, don't—"

"You'll get used to it." Kendall patted him on the cheek and left.

His knees feeling like jelly, James plopped down onto his bed. He used the sheets to clean his dick off. It was a mess.

"Groooosss," he said to himself. Then he stuffed his junk back into his boxers. He lay on his back and stared at the ceiling. It was weird, how Kendall seemed real into him, but also a little distant. James hoped this wasn't going to change anything in the band.


	5. Heating Up

That night, Katie managed to leave all the boys alone. With her "deal" hanging over their shoulders, Carlos and Logan were on high alert. They went to bed pretty early, together in Logan's room. Kendall and James had been busy doing other things. It was unknown whether or not Katie had talked to them, too.

Logan locked the door to his bedroom and turned off the light. He took off his clothes, and slid under the covers. Carlos welcomed him with open arms. He kissed Logan on the forehead and they embraced sweetly.

"I'm scared," Logan whispered.

"Why?"

"I don't want people to know."

"It's okay. Relax." Carlos kissed his forehead again. Logan sighed nervously and snuggled deeply into Carlos's embrace.

"Um, so…" Logan said quietly.

"What."

"I mean, it's quick and stuff, but…"

"What?"

"Well, we obviously have feelings for each other."

"Hah," Carlos chucked. He pulled Logan to his chest and pressed their noses together. He ran the back of his fingers across Logan's cheek. It was odd seeing Carlos so calm and collected. "I think we shouldn't worry about stuff like that, and just let whatever happen, happen."

Logan smiled nervously and kissed Carlos. He moaned against the inviting lips. Carlos put his arms around Logan's body and pulled him close.

"Have you ever had sex?" Carlos asked.

"Umm…no."

"How about with a chick?"

"Oh. I thought you meant…"

"You're a virgin?" Carlos sputtered.

Logan swallowed hard. "Is that bad?" He asked. This was making him feel bad.

"Awww, it's okay," Carlos cooed. He pet the back of Logan's head and kissed him some more. "Do you want to know something?"

"What?" Logan asked in a breathy whisper.

"I am, too."

The boys shared an understanding kiss. It was a beautiful moment. The room was dark and quiet, and the two had that firm young bodies entwined. Logan then climbed off of Carlos and sat on his hands and knees. He shyly whispered, "I want you to be my first."

Carlos sat up on his knees behind Logan. He was a little bit disoriented.

"Use this," Logan said. He grabbed something from his night table and passed it back. It was an almost-empty bottle of personal lubricant. And a large bottle, at that.

"Jeez, you've been busy," Carlos said with a laugh. "So how do I go about his without hurting you?"

"Don't you know?" Logan asked.

"Nah…"

"Apply a thin layer of lubricant to your hand, then slowly run it across my, well, you know. Gently slide in a finger. Add more lubricant as necessary. Once it seems aptly prepped, you can put some lube on your penis and jerk it off a little bit. Then carefully insert and well, haha…yeah."

"Are you nervous?" Carlos asked. "I am."

Logan looked back and Carlos and curled his finger in his own direction. Carlos leaned close, and Logan whispered, "Just do it like nobody's around."

They kissed tenderly. Carlos went back to his knees, smiled nervously and then went to work. As Logan said, he put some lube on his fingers. He spread Logan's sweet cheeks apart and slowly pressed his index finger inside. Logan groaned quietly. It felt good.

"Is it okay?" Carlos asked.

"Yeah. More," he moaned.

Carlos went in a little deeper. Logan arched his back and whimpered.

"Is that okay?!" Carlos asked.

"More, more."

The Latino inserted two fingers. Logan loved it. He begged for more.

"Should I fuck you?" Carlos asked.

"Pleeeease," Logan whined. He grabbed his own butt and spread his cheeks. "Please."

"O-okay." Carlos squirted a little lube onto his palm and stroked his own dick. "Shouldn't I use a condom?"

"Neither of us had had sex before, right?"

"Oh. Right. Okay. Well, here I go." Carlos firmed up his dick nicely. He pressed the head of it to Logan's asshole. He dabbed a little more lube onto it. Then, gently, cautiously, carefully, tenderly, he inserted his cock. Logan curled his toes and cried out in pleasure. He pressed his face into the pillows to quiet himself. Carlos put his hands onto Logan's waist, starting to get into the motion, and gently fucked him.

"Ohh…Carlos…" Logan whimpered.

The Latino slowly increased his speed. He began to pound Logan pretty hard. Carlos moaned to himself as fucked his partner. Beads of sweat rolled down his back. He slipped his arms around Logan's waist and began to stroke his average sized cock. Logan purred. Carlos pressed his sweaty chest against Logan's back and got close to his ear. He nibbled the lobe.

"Mmm...Carlos…I…" Logan cried quietly.

"I'm gonna cum," Carlos warned. Logan told him it was alright. He picked up speed intensely and filled Logan's boy hole with his sweet load. Carlos called out, "Fuck yeah, ohhh fuck yeah," several times as his load dripped inside. Logan happened to climax just as Carlos did, too. Their bodies rocked together in unison. They moaned and groaned as seed was spilt all over the bed.

As their orgasms subsided, Logan slid his legs out and laid flat on his tummy. Carlos stayed lying on top of him. They kissed. Carlos ran his fingers up and down Logan's sides. They panted and quietly moaned. Carlos made a trail of tiny kisses from the center of Logan's back, across his neck, and then up to his cheek. They slowly held hands. Carlos kissed Logan's ear and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too."


	6. Big Time Head Games

Saturday night was not so lovely for James. Kendall went out with Jo, and didn't come back until very late. He told James not to stay up, waiting for him.

"Keep yourself busy with something else. You're good at that," Kendall said. He smiled and left.

James laid down on the sofa and watched TV until pretty late. At one point, Carlos and Logan came in and poked him.

"Aren't you gonna go out or something?" Carlos asked.

"No," James said. He pouted and kept staring at the television.

"Sure?" Logan asked.

"Yeah."

"Ooookay then." Carlos and Logan looked at each other, shrugged, and walked away.

James didn't care. He stayed there, watching bad network shows, until a little after midnight. Around then, he dragged himself off to bed. He pulled a comb through his hair and brushed his teeth apathetically. Then he went to his room. He took off most of his clothes and slid into bed. The pillows felt empty and sad. Why was Kendall out with a girl? Why wasn't he with James? _James_. The best looking guy _ever_. Kendall could have him. Why wouldn't he take him? James fell asleep feeling shittier than he had in a long time.

In the morning, James had slept so heavily that there were pillow lines on his face. He got up and screamed when he looked in the mirror.

"My face!" He shouted. Nothing would smooth it out. He ran his palms over and over his cheeks, but to no avail. In the middle of his freaking out, Kendall walked in unannounced. James saw him and his face lit up.

"I wanted to see you last night," said James.

Kendall puts his arms around James's waist and kissed him on the neck. James purred a little. It was nice to feel him there again. But, still.

"I uh, wanted to see you last night," he said once more.

"Sorry," Kendall whispered. "Was busy."

James made puppy dog eyes. He whimpered and hugged Kendall back. "Missed you," he said quietly. Kendall grinned.

"Did ya?"

"Yeaaah…"

Kendall kissed James on the lips briefly, but then he let go of his body and went towards the door. "Gotta go," he said.

"Oh…"

He watched Kendall slink out of his bedroom. James felt something sinking inside him. Why would Kendall be all over him, and then just leave like that? What was going on? He looked back at the mirror and tried to smooth out the creases. They were improving a little. Maybe James just wasn't being sexy enough for Kendall. So what does Kendall like?

James left his room and crept into the foyer. Nobody was there. The coast was clear. He left the apartment. Carefully meandering down the hallway, his eyes darted back and forth quickly. He was searching. Questing. Just his luck, he managed to find Jo.

"Hey, hey!" He yelled. She sharply turned around and cocked her head.

"What, James?" She asked.

"Do you know what Kendall finds you so attractive?" James asked bluntly. He smiled stupidly.

"_Excuse _me?" Jo put her hands on her hips and frowned. She cleared her throat, waiting for a very good reason.

"Uh. I was just wondering?!"

"James, what the hell," the girl said. "You think he could never like a girl like me?"

"No, no, no!" James tried to reason. He grimaced and tried to think, but his brain wasn't too good at that. "I just thought, uh, y'know; I'm trying to figure out what to look for in a girl, if I uh, want to get one as pretty as you!"

"Aww, really?" Jo's apparent rage faded into flattery. "That's sweet. Why didn't you just say so? You don't have to phrase your questions like an idio- on second thought, okay. Well. Haha."

"So? So what makes you pretty? What makes Kendall hot for you?"

"Er, right," Jo looked skeptical. "I try to be comforting and interested in him. Guys like that. Errm. You should know that? Well, maybe not. Who knows, right?" She laughed at the notion of James knowing things. He didn't catch on and just nodded. "MAYBE you've never noticed this, but if a girl goes out of her way to be super clean and done-up for a date, the guy tends to be more attracted to her. And it never hurts to touch him. Do girls touch you a lot on dates?"

"Dates? Right. Um."

"Oh, James. I'm sorry for you," Jo said. She patted him on the cheek and started to walk away. "Just not the brightest guy. I'll see you later."

James walked the girl walk away. He put his hand up to where she had touched him. He wondered if the creases were still visible.

"_Touch him, be clean, comfort, interest," _he thought to himself. "_I can do that. I can keep him interested._"

He went back to the apartment. By now, Logan and Carlos were up. They were sitting on the sofa, but when James walked in, they moved apart quickly.

"Oh, uh, hey," Logan said nervously. "What're you doing?"

"Me? Nothing," James said. He looked at the boys awkwardly then walked back to his room.

"Why's he acting funny?" Carlos asked. Logan shrugged.

"Maybe jealous?" Logan teased. He squeezed Carlos's hand. "I would be."

They grinned and kissed softly.

"I like playing with you," Carlos admitted in a whisper. Logan grinned cutely. "But…"

"Huh?"

"I dunno. James looked a little upset. Maybe we should see what's wrong?"

"Okay."

The two boys got up and went to James's room. They knocked on it at the same time.

"Huh?" James called out from within. Suddenly he ran to the door and opened it up with a big smile. But it dropped as soon as he saw who was there. "Oh."

"James," Logan began. "What's going on? You're acting weird."

"Can we come in?" Carlos asked. They didn't wait for James to answer and just walked right in.

"Um. Guys?" James said desperately.

"So what's up?" Logan asked. "You can tell us."

"Jeez, uh," James mumbled. He started to pace back and forth. "Can uh, can I tell you something?"

"Sure," Carlos and James said simultaneously.

"Okay, see, uhhhh," James sat down on his bed. "So, the other night, Kendall and I were…"

"We know," Carlos and Logan said. "I think we all know everything," Logan added.

"Oh," James's face turned bright right. The pillow creases were gone now. "So I guess I sort of fell for Kendall."

"I bet," said Carlos. He looked at Logan and winked.

"Huh? What do you mean?" James asked.

"Well, Logan and I have sort of fallen for each other, too. Uh. But don't tell nobody!"

"I won't." James looked down. He appeared to be a little jealous.

"So what's up?" Logan asked.

"Kendall is…"

"Huh?"

"Kendall is acting weird. He comes in and kisses me and tells me sweet things, but then he disappears."

"How long has it been?" Logan asked.

"True, true," agreed James. He looked down and tried to use his brain. "Hasn't been long."

"Just give it time," said Carlos. He patted James on the back. "It will be fine. And we won't say a word. Errrm. But watch out for Katie."

"How come?"

"She MIGHT know about you and Kendall."


	7. Big Time Boy Love

"Toniiiii-iii-ee-ii-ight, with my baaaybe. We can set the sheets on fiiyer, something sooomething, hum hum hummmm, yeah yeaah yeah..."

Carlos sang to himself while he was washing up for the evening. The day had been rather uneventful. After their little chat with James, Carlos hit the pool while Logan just did some computer shit or _something_. But they promised each other to have a nice evening together. Carlos had never really dated before, and suddenly being involved with the boy he had always wanted to be with was exhilarating. He brushed his teeth well and rinsed with mouthwash.

Someone knocked on the door and slid inside. It was Logan, of course. He brandished a thin bottle of whiskey and placed it on the bathroom counter.

"You like this, right?" Logan asked quietly. He sat on the counter and pressed his knees against Carlos's waist.

"Yeah, it's cool," Carlos replied. He put his arms around Logan's shoulders and kissed him.

"Mmm…." Logan growled. Their lips parted, leaving them quite moist. Logan reached for the whiskey, twisted off the cap and raised it to Carlos's mouth. "Take a sip, Carls."

"Don't mind if I do!" Carlos grinned and drank down some of the alcohol. "Tastyyy! Now you."

Logan delicately took a sip. His face lit up as the whiskey burned his throat. The boys both drank a little more.

"I like it a lot," Logan said. He blinked slowly as he put the bottle back down onto the counter. He put his arms around Carlos and hugged him tightly. "But not as much as I like you."

"Awwww, I agree," Carlos said. He locked lips with his favorite boy. They kissed hotly. It was…intense. The smoky, amber taste of whiskey passed between their mouths.

"Carlos, you're poking me," Logan whispered.

"Huh?"

"You're…poking…me," he ran one of his fingers down the Latino's chest and slipped into his pants. It took a little time, but Logan managed to unbutton and unzip the fly. He maneuvered Carlos's firm cock out and began to stroke it.

"Ohhhhhhh," Carlos let out a breathy moan. Logan closed his eyes and continued to jerk him off.

"We should take a shower," Logan suggested.

"Haha. Why? I already washed," Carlos said. He blinked with the beginning of a drunken stupor.

"'Cause you're a MESS!" Logan let go of Carlos's dick. He replaced it with the whiskey bottle, and the he quickly poured a whole bunch of it out all over Carlos's chest.

"Ugh! Dude! Really?" Carlos said, giggling but also a little mad. "All over my clothes?"

"Oh, come on. It'll wash out." Logan put the bottle down and jumped off of the counter. He took off all of his own clothes and stood before Carlos naked. "But you gotta take 'em off so we can wash up."

Carlos complied. He peeled off his shirt and then got out of his pants and boxers.

"But I think YOU should get dirty, too," he added. Then he took the whiskey and emptied it all over Logan's body. They giggled together. Sticky and naked, the boys embraced and made out. Carlos sucked on Logan's lower lip.

"In the shower," Logan tried to mumble. They scrambled to the bathtub and Logan ran the water. It was pretty funny to watch them do this with a heavy buzz. Carlos sprung up and down with a big grin on his face.

"Yeah!" He yelled.

"Shhh! Shh!" Logan hushed. He put his finger to his mouth. "Is this good?"

Carlos put his hand into the shower and nodded. Then he climbed in and helped Logan join him. The water hit both of them. It was refreshing. Logan's hair fell flat and Carlos laughed a little.

"You look silly," Carlos said.

"Nu-uh!"

"Yeah-huh!"

"Don't be mean," Logan said. He made a pouty face.

"Awww, Logie, I don't mean it. You look hot." Carlos held Logan's face in his hands and kissed him.

Logan reached for the soap. He lathered up in his hands and smeared suds all over Carlos's chest. He rubbed his shoulders, arms, then back to his neck, across his chest once more, and then made his way down his waist. He brushed the bubble soap across Carlos's trimmed pubic hair. Logan got down on his knees and started to play with the dick in front of him.

"Feels good?" Logan asked. Carlos pushed his back against the wall and rolled his eyes upward.

"Ohh God yes. Suck me, Logie."

Logan looked up at Carlos with naughty eyes. Keeping eye contact, even though Carlos wasn't really looking, he slowly slid the Hispanic cock into his mouth. He teased his balls with his left hand, and jerked off the base with his right. The smooth, tender head of the cock felt great against Logan's tongue. He moaned against the cock. Carlos put his hands, shaking with pleasure, onto the back of Logan's head and gently guided him back and forth.

"Oh, oh Logan. Oh, shit. I'm gonna…oh…" Carlos's face turned bright red, and he suddenly came into Logan's mouth. But Logan didn't mind. He thought it tasted good. Carlos's cock slowly deflated, and Logan popped it out of his mouth. Cum drizzled down his chin, but was instantly dissipated by the shower water.

"Was it good?" Logan asked.

"Fuck," was all Carlos could reply with.

Logan got to his feet and hugged Carlos tightly. They kissed a little bit.

"I love you so much," Carlos finally said. "I've always loved you. And I will always love you."

"I love you, too," Logan said. He bit his lower lip and looked at Carlos dreamily. "And it's not just the alcohol talking. Haha."

They both laughed.

"So I think we're done, right? Wanna go to bed?" Logan suggested. Carlos nodded and shut off the water. They stepped out and grabbed towels. "Wanna fuck me again tonight?"

"Yeah of course," Carlos said. He dried himself off and tied the towel around his waist sloppily. It was very hard to do in his altered state of consciousness. He helped Logan tie his towel. With another little kiss, the boys left the bathroom and headed to bed.


	8. A Boring FIller

When Monday rolled around, the boys were back at the recording studio. It was pretty obvious that Carlos and Logan had a great weekend, as they were very into their work. There was an additional fervor visible in the way that they were singing. Kendall didn't seem any different, but James was in a slump.

"What going ON with you, James?" Gustavo asked.

"Oh, uh, huh?" the boy fumbled. "Er, I don't know?"

"Well get your act together, DUDE! I can't afford to do all these record takes 'cause you aren't getting jiggy with it!"

James looked at Carlos and Logan desperately. Logan shot him a sympathetic frown and Carlos shrugged. Then he looked over at Kendall, who just smirked and winked.

"Let's just call it a day," Gustavo said.

As the boys were leaving, Gustavo grabbed James aside and said, "Fix whatever stupid girl problem you're having, okay?!"

"O-okay."

James dragged himself home with a rain cloud hanging over him. He came into the apartment and saw Kendall sitting on the sofa already.

"_Guess I didn't realize how slow I was walking_," James thought. He smiled and sat down next to Kendall.

"Why'd you piss Gustavo off like that?" Kendall asked. He stared at the TV blankly

"I dunno, just not feeling well I guess," James mumbled. He scooted closer to Kendall and grinned.

"Uhh…" Kendall looked uncomfortable. He moved away from James. "M-maybe you don't understand."

"What?"

"What happened over the weekend was just, um, haha; it wasn't a permanent thing."

James frowned.

"I gotta go," Kendall said awkwardly. He got up and walked away.

"But—Wha—How—" James reached out desperately. "Okay. That's fine," He said to himself. "He's just lying to himself, I'm sure. Yeah. Okay. Remember, James; _Touch him, be clean, comfort, interest. _I can win him over."

"Who you talkin' to, James?" A voice called out. James flinched and turned toward the source. Katie was standing behind the sofa.

"Myself?! How long were you here?"

"Not long. Who're you gonna 'win over'?"

"Just some girl," James answered quickly. He flashed her a big, phony grin.

"Sure," Katie said. She folded her arms. "I heard you say 'him'. What's that about?"

"Uhh, umm," James became quite flustered. Then he remember how Carlos told him that Katie "MIGHT know."

"Err, what do you think?" he asked, trying to look smooth. His general nervousness was still very obvioius.

"Kendall," Katie said plainly. "I know what's going on here."

She came around to the sofa and sat down next to James. She patted him on his hand. James tried to relax, but it was impossible.

"My brother's _always _been a jerk in situations like that," Katie said. "You've probly never noticed, 'cause you hadn't been romantically involved."

"What do you mean?"

"I dunno. He likes to lead girls on, I guess."

James frowned and looked sad. Katie patted him once more.

"It's okay," she said. "You'll get over it."

Katie sneered at James and quickly ran away. The boy looked down and sighed, over and over. Maybe Katie was lying? It wasn't like she always helped James out. Yeah, that was probably it; she was lying to make James feel worse about himself. Kendall was probably just playing hard to get. He obviously really liked James. Nobody licks a guy's ass because he hates him, right? All of this thinking was giving James a headache. He laid on his side and tried to snooze.

In the middle of his hazy slumber, Carlos and Logan came in and sat on either side of him. One of them rattled his shoulder.

"James?" Logan asked.

James startled awake and slowly sat up. He looked at Logan, and then to Carlos.

"What do you want," James said plainly.

"Wondering how you're feeling," Logan said. "Kendall still bugging you?"

"Yeah…I dunno what to do," James admitted.

"Well…maybe you should just let go, and have whatever work out, work out," Carlos said. The other two boys stared at him. "What? I can be smart sometimes."

"You aren't usually so intuitive," Logan said with a smile. They both giggled, but James wasn't very happy.

"But I don't wanna waaaaait,"the tall boy whined. "I want Kendall to be into me."

"Well," Logan said quietly. He looked at James with an honest, sad face. "Sometimes we don't get what we want."

"BUT I DON'T WANNA NOT GET WHAT I WANT…or something."

"Awwww," Carlos cooed. Both he and Logan hugged James tightly. "It'll be okay Pooh-bear. Haha."

James frowned and pouted. The hug did not faze him. Logan patted him on the head and smoothed his hair.

"Welp," Carlos began suddenly. He got up on his feet and smacked his helmet on. "Not to rub in it, but we have to some business to attend to."

Logan grinned, and they both ran off into one of their rooms. James watched them leave with sad eyes.


	9. Operation: Kendall

"Ummmm, Carls?" Logan closed the door to his room and looked at his partner shyly. He put his hands on Carlos's shoulders and said, "Could ya take the helmet off?"

Carlos widened his eyes and clapped his hands to the top of his head. He groped the helmet and looked desperate. "M-my helmet? Are you kidding?"

Logan flashed puppy dog eyes. He stuck out his lower lip.

"It's just not very…erm…sexy."

"Ugghh okay, fine," Carlos reluctantly said. He took off the helmet and placed it on the floor. Logan wrapped his arms around his waist and gave him a little kiss.

"Much better," Logan purred. "But…"

"What's up?" Carlos asked. He put Logan's cheek in his palm. "You actually prefer the helmet?"

"No, not that," Logan let out a little laugh, but then looked a little dismayed. "Y'know, I'm worried about James. He's usually happier than this."

"Eh. Not my problem," said Carlos. He tried to kiss Logan again, but he didn't let him.

"He's our friend. We should all share problems," Logan explained. Carlos nodded in agreement. "Plus, he can't really go to anybody else with this one."

"You're right," said Carlos. He looked off into space with dignity. "We must aid our friend. Oh, uh, but I'm not really, you know…"

"Intelligent?" Logan interrupted. Carlos shrugged and giggled. Logan pecked him on the cheek. "I love you for your body and personality. Not brain."

"So what do we do?" Carlos asked.

"Well, we're all good friends, right?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe we should just be upfront with Kendall. I think we should tell him how James feels. He should be nice enough to work _something_ out, if nothing more than politely telling James to drop it."

"Yaaay!" Carlos cheered quietly. He hugged Logan close and kissed him quickly. "I love you for your body, personality AND brain!"

The boys locked their lips for a few moments. Nothing but the quiet smacking could be heard. Logan moaned a little against the other mouth. His hands wandered around Carlos's waist, slowly creeping to the fly of his pants. He gently popped out the top button and unzipped the whole thing. Their kiss separated, and Logan smiled devilishly. He got down on his knees and took out the throbbing boner that begged for his mouth.

"James can wait a little bit," Logan said.

He looked up at smiled at Carlos, just as his dick slipped inside his mouth. Carlos suppressed a groan and closed his eyes in pleasure. Logan's tongue flicked over the tip quickly, then he took the entirety of its length into his mouth. A couple muffled moans went around the Latin cock.

Carlos didn't last long today. Pretty soon, he busted his load a little too quickly into Logan's mouth. But Logan didn't mind. He swallowed it instantaneously, then got to his feet and wiped his mouth like it was nothing.

"You're a little firecracker," Carlos said, his face lit up light a Christmas tree. He plopped down onto the bed and tried to regain some strength. "I wouldn't expect that from someone like you."

"Like me?" Logan asked, taking a seat beside him. "Whaddya mean?"

"Uh. You know." Carlos tried not to sound hurtful. "You're very…"

"Prudish?"

"A little."

"It's okay. People's bedroom personalities are often quite different. You, too."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Carlos asked. He put his head on Logan's shoulder and closed his eyes.

"You're much more focused and mature acting when we fuck."

"Never really thought about it." Carlos stopped and thought about it. "Hey, wait! You think I'm immature and unfocused?"

He teasingly punched Logan in the shoulder a couple times.

"Ow ow! Stop!" Logan protested cutely. They both laughed.

"I'll show YOU immature!" Carlos griped. He stuck out his tongue and made a "mleeeh" noise. Logan rolled his eyes.

"Yeah. You will show me." He put his index finger over Carlos's mouth and shook his head. "That's enough."

Carlos frowned and gave in. He hugged Logan tightly and swayed back and forth, ever so gently, together. Logan hummed and smiled.

"So we ought to find Kendall," he said. Carlos nodded. "Are you ready?"

"Yeah."

The boys got up and left the bedroom. So where was Kendall? Carlos thought it would be fine to look all over for him, but Logan had a more practical approach.

"I'll just text him," he said as he took out his phone. He typed out a quick message and waited a moment. "Says he's at the pool, and in a bad mood."

"Think now's a good time?" Carlos asked.

"Why not?"

"Oh, okay." Carlos frowned and followed Logan to the elevators.

They rode down to the first floor, and when the doors slid open, there was Jo. She looked real grumpy and scary.

"Hello, Jo," Carlos said cheerily. She glared at him.

"Guys, I don't want to talk," she barked. The boys ran out of the elevator and let her go on.

"Sure not?" Logan asked desperately. Jo ignored him as the doors closed again. They turned to each other and shrugged.

"Why are things so complicated around here lately?" Carlos asked.

"Girls are complex," Logan stated confidently, and then he whispered, "Not really worth the effort."

Carlos giggled. Logan giggled. They went outside to the pool deck and instantly spotted Kendall sitting pretty far away. He looked real grumpy and scary.

"Think now's a good time?" Carlos asked again. Logan sighed and told him yes.

They trudged over to Kendall, who ignored them.

"Hey, uh, _buddy_," Carlos said timidly. Kendall didn't notice them. He was fixated on his phone. Carlos whistled and Kendall looked up.

"_What_," he snapped. Logan jumped back and pushed Carlos forward.

"How uh, how ya doin'?" Carlos asked.

"How am I doing?"

"Yeaaah," the couple said together.

"I'm doing bad. I told you. What do you guys want?"

"We uh, wanted to uh," Carlos stuttered.

"We wanted to know what's wrong, or if we could at least help," Logan finished. He grinned, but Kendall wasn't amused.

"Maybe I don't want to talk about it? And maybe I don't want your help?"

Carlos and Logan sat down on either side of the tall boy. They made sympathetic faces.

"You can tell us," Logan said, sticking out his lower lip. "We won't judge."

"Really? Puppy dog face?" Kendall asked, laughing a little.

"Made you smile!" Carlos announced.

"Okay, I guess." Kendall looked around, then leaned them all together, in order to block out any unwanted listeners.

"What happened? It's Jo, right?" Logan asked.

"Yeah," Kendall said apprehensively. "See, ugh…jeez…I guess somebody told her that I've been interested in James."

"You're interested in James?" Carlos asked, a little too loud. Kendall and Logan shushed him immediately.

"Urgh. Maybe," Kendall winced. "Like, we hooked up sort of by accident, but I guess…I don't know."

"James kind of fell in love with you after that," Logan admitted suddenly. He widened his eyes at Kendall, waiting for the response that might be dangerous.

"I know," Kendall said. "I know he did. And I've been an asshole to him."

"Well, why?" Logan asked.

"'Cause I want to be with Jo. I like James, as a friend and as a dude, but I love Jo. Maybe I have a hard time being upfront with people."

"You've been giving James a really hard time," Carlos said, sounding oddly mature. See? He can be mature.

"I know," Kendall said pathetically. He looked sad. "But now, Jo says she knows that I have a thing for him. And she's pissed. And she basically dumped me."

"Awwww," Carlos and Logan cooed simultaneously. They patted Kendall's back and hugged him.

"So now what, guys?" Kendall asked. "Now everyone is mad at me, and I don't even know how Jo found out about this."

"You know what to do," Logan said. He looked at Carlos and smiled.

"No, I don't. Huh?" Kendall asked. He didn't understand at all.

"See, Carlos and I have realized that it's best to just be upfront and honest. That's why we're dating now."

"Huh?" Kendall would have done a spit take if he was drinking something. His mouth dropped open and he kept looking back and forth between the two boys. "You're _dating_?"

"Yeah but don't tell nobody!" Carlos hissed.

"Oh yeah, real upfront and honest, right?" Kendall snipped.

"Errrr," Logan and Carlos groaned.

"We don't want out reputations tarnished," Carlos said, feeling proud of his big words. He stuck his chest out with pride. Logan rolled his eyes.

"We're working on it," he said. "But there's something _you _need to work on."

Kendall looked at Logan. Then at Carlos. They were smiling and nodding to each other.

"What? What do I do?" Kendall asked. Carlos and Logan grinned and spoke at the same time.

"_Run to him_."


	10. Awwww Ending

"KATTIIEEE!"

The voices of Carlos and Logan yelled out as they ran back to their apartment. The front door swung open and they stomped in. Katie just happened to be sitting on the sofa, watching the TV. The boys came up to her and stood before her, arms folding, frowning.

"What?" She asked innocently.

"You broke our deal!" The two boys said together.

"Did not!" Katie protested.

"Did too!" Carlos argued.

"How?"

"You told Jo," said Logan.

"No, I didn't," Katie said. "Why would I tell _Jo_? And I plan on keeping my end of the deal. Don't have any favors right now, but I definitely want to take advantage of this."

It seemed like she was telling the truth. But wait a minute…their deal was that Katie wouldn't tell anybody about _Carlos and Logan. _It had nothing to do with James and Kendall.

"Shit," Logan said to himself, just as he made that realization. "Then you told Jo about James?"

"No, I didn't!" Katie shouted. "I know what's been going on with Kendall and James, too. And I've been trying to help James out. What's wrong with Jo?"

Carlos and Logan sat down on either side of Katie. They weren't mad anymore.

"She dumped Kendall 'cause she found out that he's interested in James," Carlos said.

"I guess we assumed you told her," Logan admitted. "Sorry."

"It's okay. Maybe she just found out?" Katie suggested.

"I dunno," said Carlos. "But now Kendall is confused, and James is upset."

"But we told Kendall to patch things up with James," said Logan.

"Do you suppose it will work?" Katie asked. Carlos and Logan looked to each other and shrugged.

"I hope so," Logan said. "I want 'em both to be happy."

All three of them nodded.

"It's up to Kendall to decide."

Meanwhile, Kendall was still down at the pool. He was overwhelmed with what to do, but Carlos and Logan's suggestion seemed to be the best option. He got up and went back inside the Palmwoods. Summoning up his courage, he took the elevator back to the apartment. He opened the front door, ignored Carlos, Logan and Katie and went straight to James's room. He knocked softly.

"Ummm, James?" He asked quietly.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat…" James whined from within. "What do you want."

"Can I come in?"

"I GUESS."

Kendall opened the door slowly and crept inside. James was lying on his bed, face down, whining and moaning.

"What do you want?" James asked again.

"I wanted to apologize for being such an asshat to you," Kendall said sincerely. He sat next to the dark haired boy and touched his arm. "I've been confused. Overwhelmed. Anxious. I want to be with Jo, but she ended up dumping me. I didn't mean to hurt you."

James looked up at Kendall with is pretty eyes and stuck out his lower lip.

"Mean it?" He asked.

"Yes," Kendall said confidently. "And I want to be with you."

James sat up and hugged Kendall. He kissed his neck gently.

"I don't want you to do anything you don't want to," he said, in an unusually low and calm tone. "I want you to be happy."

"And I think I'll be happy with you," Kendall said. He put his arms around James and kissed him on the lips. They melted into one another and locked lips securely.

"I think so, too," James whispered.

"I'm gonna be more honest from now on," Kendall said. "I want to fuck you, and I want the whole world to know it."

"_Awwww_," Carlos and Logan cooed to each other. They were listening to the other boys talking within James's room.

"Good for Kendall," Logan whispered. "Good for them both."

"You know what?" Carlos said. They walked away from the bedroom so that they could talk louder. "I learned something today."

"What? How Jo knew that James and Kendall were boning?" Logan asked. Carlos shook his head.

"Nah, I still don't know that," he said. "But I think it's always best to be honest and upfront. Always! What do you think?"

"You're right," Logan agreed. He looked very seriously at his boyfriend. "We shouldn't let _image _and _popularity _change the way we act with our friends. We should just do what we want. Right?"

"Yeah," said Carlos. "And I want you."

He pulled Logan close and gave him a kiss.

"I want you every night, for the rest of my life," he continued. "And I don't care what our fans think. I don't care what Katie thinks. I definitely don't care what Gustavo thinks."

They shared an intimate kiss as their arms wrapped around their torsos.

"Sounds good," Logan mumbled between lip smacks. "So you wanna tell everyone, then?

"Yeah."

"How?"

"I got an idea."

Carlos pulled Logan to his room. He shut the door and began to kiss Logan hotly. They pulled off their shirts. Stepped out of their pants. Carlos slid Logan's boxers down to the floor and licked at his cock. He kissed the tip several times, then got back to his feet. Logan winced through all of this intense teasing.

"Just fuck me," Logan said.

The other boy nodded. He took out _his _dick and lubed it up. "Come over here," Carlos said. He walked over to the window in the room.

"Ummm, why over there?" Logan asked timidly.

"Just come here."

Carlos beckoned Logan with is hand. He opened the window and told Logan to bend over the window sill.

"I don't want to stick my head out of there!" Logan exclaimed.

"It will be fun. Just try it." Carlos gently pushed Logan down. "Roll with it."

Logan looked up at Carlos pathetically, but he got on his knees and propped against the window nonetheless. Carlos bent down and gently spread Logan's pretty little ass cheeks. He pushed his dickhead against his asshole and carefully slid inside. Logan suppressed a moan. He bit his lower lip and groaned as Carlos thrust his hips slowly.

"Don't be shy," Carlos said. "Tell the whole world."

"I don't—mmm-wanna-ohhhh…" Logan whined.

Carlos pushed inside deeper. Logan couldn't contain his moans very well. They began to hump against each other. Carlos groaned quietly to himself as he worked. Their balls smacked together. Logan rolled his eyes back in his head.

"Tell the whole world," Carlos said again.

"Carls, I don't wanna," Logan cried. "You do it."

"Okay, cool," Carlos agreed. He stuck his head over Logan's shoulder, looked out the window and yelled, "YO WORLD! I LOVE LOGAN! I LOVE FUCKING LOGAN'S TIGHT ASS! CARLOS IS GAY FOR LOGAN!"

Logan was totally embarrassed. People down below looked up. Gustavo was going to be pissed! Carlos grinned.

The window next to them opened up. James and Kendall stuck their hands out of it, giving them a thumb's up.

"I fucking mean it," Carlos said to Logan. "I fucking love you."


	11. WAIT THERE'S MORE!

_HEY!_

_STOP!_

_WHERE ARE YOU GOING?_

_Don't disappear into your little fantasy world, imagine what happens next! You gotta check out the sequel! You seriously won't believe what happens. After the Dogs out themselves to Gustavo, things get a little messy. James starts doubting if they did the right thing. Kendall has a nervous breakdown. All this while Carlos and Logan, happy as they are with each other, try to fix everyone else's problems!_

_Oh yeah!_

_And what the hell is Jo doing with Lucy?_

_RRRRRRRRRRRREAD ON!_

_Catch "About This Morning" on my page._


End file.
